


In Public

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Mitsuhide forgets his place, just as he'd meant to.





	In Public

This war meeting was a particularly important one. Tokugawa Ieyasu, as well as Azai Nagamasa and a handful of generals from the Maeda clan had journeyed all the way to Owari, and Lord Nobunaga had received them well, albeit in his usual detached manner. Businesslike and curt and without a shred of emotion. Perfect. 

Mitsuhide was sitting directly to Nobunaga’s right, long legs folded neatly underneath him, hands clasped in his lap as he stifled a smile behind that curtain of silver hair. The meeting had gone on for long enough and as always, he had only paid attention to half of it – the other half consisted of mostly pointless formalities, as he and his Lord both knew. He shifted a little, digging his teeth into his bottom lip as he snuck a glance upwards. Sure enough, Lord Nobunaga was looking directly at him, his eyes following every move that Mitsuhide made. The swipe of his tongue across his teeth, his lips, smearing the cosmetic paint – the sensual strokes of his fingers as he trailed his hands along the insides of his own thighs just _ever_ so slightly.

Whatever Shibata Katsuie had been saying had long since been forgotten by the both of them. They stared at one another unwaveringly, neither of them daring to be the first one to back down. 

“That is enough,” Nobunaga said suddenly, without looking away or even blinking, “we will retire and resume this at a later time. Consider what has been said by your fellow retainers.” He stood, and Mitsuhide did as well, the others having been cowed into silence. Katsuie was looking very insistently at the ground, avoiding as many eyes as possible. 

Nobunaga stood and left the room, and Mitsuhide followed – he didn’t need to be given an order to know what to do, they’d both done this so many times, and yet he had not even made it three steps outside the sliding door before he was grabbed by the front of his robe and thrown into another smaller chamber. 

_“Have you no dignity, Mitsuhide?”_

He panted breathlessly in response, flipping his hair out of his face – sprawled on the ground with Nobunaga standing above him, his Lord looked even more imposing than usual. A chill ran down Mitsuhide’s spine and he resisted the ridiculous urge to giggle. 

“What could you possibly be speaking of, my Lord?”

“Don’t play coy with me,” Nobunaga growled, and he dropped to his knees, pushing Mitsuhide back against the floor and holding him there with one armored, clawed hand. “There is a time and a place for this insolence, and this is _not_ one of them.” 

“Oh?” Mitsuhide arched himself off of the floor, batting his long lashes – “My most _sincere_ apologies, my Lord – perhaps you will remind me of my place?”

_“What?”_

“If I am to remember for the next time, my Lord – I would not want you to ever doubt my loyalty, so please, _do_ show me what it means to serve – _hhk!”_ Nobunaga cut off his voice then with his ferocious grip, clawed fingers wound tightly around Mitsuhide’s windpipe, beads of blood appearing at the points where skin had been broken. 

“I’ve a mind to stop your voice permanently.” He tore easily through the lean cords holding Mitsuhide’s armor to his body and tossed the plating aside without a care, yanking on ties and pulling mercilessly at whatever fabric remained in his way before lifting Mitsuhide up like a rag doll and backing him up into the wall with a _thud._ “But then you wouldn’t be able to _beg_ for me like the shameless mongrel you are.”

The look of delight in Mitsuhide’s eyes was absolutely _pathetic._ Nobunaga felt Mitsuhide’s hands start to slide downwards, beneath the edges of his armor, and he was quick to slap them away – it always had been like this, Mitsuhide either completely undressed or close to it while Nobunaga’s clothing remained almost entirely intact. Mitsuhide was not allowed to touch him, to disrobe him, to do anything _decisive_ – it was a true representation of the power that Nobunaga held over this one particular vassal of his. 

“What is it that you want, Mitsuhide?”

“You,” Mitsuhide rasped, his voice catching on a broken sob, one slender, pale leg hooked around Nobunaga’s waist and his wrists pinned by his head. He’d been wanting this, the sting of Nobunaga’s claws digging into his skin, the scraping of his armor against his own bare flesh, his Lord’s _cock_ filling him whole, it was all he’d thought about for the past two hours and he’d surely die if he had to wait a second longer. “Please, my Lord, please, I _beseech_ you – “

“Do not beg me for mercy.” He nudged the head of his cock against Mitsuhide’s hole, knowing it would hurt, knowing that he would not be loose and open for him but it was what they both wanted – he craved the pain and would only be that much more insatiable had it been any other way. “You do not _deserve_ mercy.” He thrust into him. Mitsuhide screamed and his blood rushed from the sound alone, the power that he had over his own general ran deeper than oaths and words. He owned him, body and mind and spirit. Mitsuhide sagged against the wall, his mouth open in an endless gasp. Nobunaga caught him around the throat with one powerful hand and squeezed and held him there – suspended, dazed, deprived of all that he so earnestly wanted. His pale eyelids fluttered and Nobunaga thrust forwards, jostling him up and as he finally was able to breathe again Nobunaga could catch the fragments of words that spilled from his lips, something about how this was all that he wanted, how this was all that he’d ever needed to know that he was _alive._

Nobunaga could have laughed, if the rush of power, the thrill that he got from feeling Mitsuhide’s pulse beneath his fingers wasn’t so overwhelming. Instead, he growled and scratched the clawed nails of his other hand up Mitsuhide’s side. He squirmed like a caught animal and with ease, his slender legs came up and around his Lord’s waist. Even now, purple-lipped and dizzy and breathless he was trying to draw Nobunaga further into him. More more _more_ the sheer magnitude of his want was astounding.

“I should leave you here,” Nobunaga said, his voice low and menacing in Mitsuhide’s ear, “for your _impudence.”_ Mitsuhide twisted in protest, squirming against the wall that he was being held up against, pressing his face sideways into the framing.

“No, my Lord, please oh _pleaseohgods – “_ Nobunaga leaned forwards and bit harshly down on his exposed neck. Below he rutted into him, claws digging into his hip as he took his pleasure as he used him in the way that he wanted. Oh yes, he knew what Akechi Mitsuhide wanted, he knew how to keep him loyal, how to keep him crawling back in the middle of the night. Stretching out a hand for him in a quiet scream he would deny him, over and over again. Pain did not only come from cuts and scrapes and bruises and the burn in his muscles as he drove into Mitsuhide methodically, ruthlessly, just as he did everything else.

“Don’t you _dare_ spend,” Nobunaga hissed, and cruelly he wrapped his fingers around the base of Mitsuhide’s cock, preventing him from reaching that release and that point of ecstasy that he so desired and that he constantly chased in any form, in all forms. “This is not your reward.” No, this was a reminder. A reminder of whom belonged to whom. Perhaps that sly smirk would have worked with his other trysts, but Nobunaga had always been a step ahead of him from the very beginning, he knew how to dismantle him from the inside out, how to take him apart until he was no longer capable of forming a single coherent thought. Mindless obedience. It was natural at that point but _hell_ he was so tight so hot and it was with triumph that Nobunaga thrust to the hilt in him and stilled, hissing as he came deep within him. 

_This is what you are good for_

For a moment they stayed there, neither of them daring to breathe or to move, and then all at once it was over. Nobunaga pulled back and out of Mitsuhide, _finally_ letting him go and he slid down against the wall, legs shaking and mouth open in a silent scream as he came violently from the shock of the emptiness that he’d been left with. His face was streaked with tears, even the smirk that usually decorated his lips was absent – although Nobunaga knew that it still was lurking deep within. He would have still showed that streak of defiance if he had any physical strength _left,_ but even when Nobunaga had collected himself once more he was still in that same state. Shaken broken shocked into silence.

“Report to me at sun-fall.”

Nobunaga turned and swept out of the room.


End file.
